justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Zhejiang 6903
The Zhejiang 6903 is the only vehicle ferry in Just Cause 2. Description The vehicle ferry has a small ramp at either end. The ramps cannot be operated, but they can be opened by shooting them with a weapon, meaning the player might be able to use one ramp for a jump. Civilian variations are dark blue, black or dark green or red with a white bridge and engine housing, as well as plenty of rust. There is a unique Ular Boys yellow one at their HQ. Performance The Zhejiang is the slowest vessel on water, beating both the Trat Tang-mo and Kuang Adventure. The combination of poor acceleration and handling make the Zhejiang very difficult to use, as it takes a great deal of time to steer in a new direction. It has more armor than a Winstons Amen 69, making it one of the most durable vehicles available. There are several Modifications for the PC version of the game that make this vehicle faster and some even add weapons. Locations ]] *In traffic in all the seas and Rivers in Panau. *A unique yellow Zhejiang is docked at the Ular Boys HQ, right next to the two more militaristic vessels. Its high amount of armour and car transporting abilities mean that it is most likely a good choice for the Ulars to haul their faction vehicles, troops and other cargo, during amphibious landings. This particular version is painted yellow - the Ular faction color. *In the cut-scenes for the Agency mission "Mountain Rescue" and "A Just Cause". *At the Pemainan Racun facility, a Reapers stronghold. *Right after the beginning cut-scene for "A Just Cause", it is temporarily parked at the "Sierra Nevada Outpost", which will remain there until you leave. Oddly, red-marked. Uses Though it is a vehicle ferry, it is never seen transporting anything outside of missions. However, it can still be used as a ferry by the player. *The ramps can be shot to release them and allow cars to be driven onto the ferry. You do not need to shoot the cables supporting the ramps, only the center of the ramps. The ferry can be driven nearly halfway onto a shore before getting stuck, allowing easier loading and unloading of vehicles. *The ferry can be turned into a floating gun emplacement (like many of the military or faction boats), if a vehicle with a gun turret is parked on. A SV-1007 Stonewall would be a good choice to decimate Panau Military boats (YP-107 Phoenix and Winstons Amen 69). However, try not to take too much gunfire as the ferry won't last forever. *The Agency crew use this as their floating platform for barbecues while discussing plans, such as at the end of "Mountain Rescue" and "A Just Cause", when Kane's helicopter and Sheldon's RV are not available. Bugs See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *Occasionally if the ramp is shot down while on a beach, the ramp will fall through the ground and push the boat several feet away from the beach. *If more than three cars are parked on the Zhejiang, it will disappear and all the cars will fall into the water. This is due to the game's three-car-limit. *If heavy vehicles are repeatedly loaded and unloaded, the large loading ramp may disconnect from the boat, making it unusable. *Loading lots of heavy vehicles will cause them to drop into the sea through the floor of the ferry (PS3). *Sometimes for no apparent reason, the one at the Ular Boys HQ will start drifting away from its spawn point, and when military boats (YP-107 Phoenix) ram it (one way or another), even at no or even minimal damage, both boats will explode, but this Zhejiang will be launched way up into the air, only to never come down (for vehicles typically disappear after 5 seconds after exploding). Trivia *Zhejiang is also the name of a province in southern China. *It is the only boat with 4 numbers in its name. There are other boats with numbers, but those have only 2 numbers with the exception of the Pattani Gluay Pro 2, which has 1 number, and the YP-107 Phoenix, which has 3 numbers. *On that note, it is the only boat and vehicle starting with "Z" *As the only Barge in the game, it's the predecessor to the Urga Hroch from Just Cause 3. *It is possible to steal any boat (preferably fast) by lowering the ramp and ramming into them. It is even possible to do this with the YP-107 Phoenix without gaining Heat, and keeping the soldiers onboard. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau